This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Using several technologies developed in the Resource Center, we have investigated in detail the relative expression patterns of glycoprotein and glycolipid glycans in both human and mouse embryonic stem cell lineages. The emphasis is on identifying significant changes when cells are differentiated into other cell types. In addition, we have compared the glycans in several different stem cell lines, as well as in iPS cells.